


This Way!

by themuffintears



Series: wholesome week 2 [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Merman!Tubbo, One Shot, Past Tense, Platonic flower-giving, Set in the minecraft world, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuffintears/pseuds/themuffintears
Summary: Tommy brings his merman friend, Tubbo, to shore for the first time. There, flowers are picked and bees are introduced.for wholesome week 2, days 5&6prompts: fantasy and flowers
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: wholesome week 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935628
Comments: 18
Kudos: 273





	This Way!

“This way, Tommy!”

“So demanding,” Tommy grumbled, wrapping his fingers around the wheelchair’s handles to begin pushing. 

Tubbo ignored him, too absorbed with the strange, new world around him.

Tommy pushed Tubbo in a wheelchair through the overlapping forests, away from the craziness of the SMP and a watery kingdom. A blanket was draped over Tubbo's lower half; it was there as a precaution, because it covered a tail. A merman’s tail, to be exact. 

The first meeting between the unlikely pair was a chaotic accident, involving a trident and a fishing rod pointed at the other. Somehow, that led to a cautious, curious acquaintanceship—they would meet where the ocean and beach intersected, often in the evening. Then, a friendship bloomed, one Tommy liked to think was fantastic.

So, that led them here—Tommy showing Tubbo dry land beyond the shorelines for the first time. 

Currently, they went through a forest with patchy birch trees. 

Tommy kept wishing he could see Tubbo’s face in whole whenever he gasped and pointed at a mushroom or leaf flying by. Thankfully, one way to keep Tubbo’s head turned his way was to talk to him, so a steady stream of chatter filled the air. 

“Still good on air?” Tommy asked, propping his hands on his hips as they paused at a tree for Tubbo to feel.

Tubbo glanced up at him, fingertips pressed against the white and black bark. “I told you, _yes_. We’ve got a few hours still, but if anything changes, I’ll let you know.”

“Geez, okay,” Tommy said, pushing him again. He peered onwards, his heart leaping a bit at what lay ahead. _Perfect._

Tubbo let his shoulders droop a bit, hands resting in his lap. “You know, we need to figure out a way for you to come see the ocean.”

Tommy smiled. They’d had that conversation in the past, involving too many pufferfish and the question of how he’d be able to swim deep enough.

“We’ll work it out,” Tommy said. “But first . . . check these out.”

Tommy had brought them out of the trees and into a large, open field. Slowly, they approached a tree with a honeycomb nestled against the trunk. Its inhabitants weren’t nearby, so he said, “When they get here, I want you to meet bees.”

“Bees?!”

The raw excitement in Tubbo’s exclamation made Tommy blink. “Yeah, bees. You know what they are?”

“I’ve only seen pictures! But oh my God, I love them.”

Tommy laughed, taking in the crinkles by Tubbo’s eyes and the white-knuckled grip on the armrests. He’d shown many animals to Tubbo already, but this was the biggest reaction yet—and that was saying something after the blue sheep.

They took a moment to decide if Tubbo wanted to sit on the grass or not. The answer was yes, so Tommy laid the blanket out and got Tubbo settled on it. 

Tommy plopped down beside him and crossed his legs together, doing his best not to stare at the shimmering blue scales inches from his knees. He then plucked up a grown dandelion and twirled the stem between the pads of his fingers. “Did you know bees like flowers? They get their food from it.” 

Tubbo’s eyes lit up, and he shook his head. “No. What else do they do?”

So, Tommy began explaining the nature process, including the queen bee, honey, and their usual passiveness. 

As he talked, he offered the dandelion to Tubbo. He accepted it and tucked it behind his own ear.

Tommy smiled at the gesture, which was familiar from past interactions. As they had become more comfortable around the other, they started bringing little things from their worlds to teach or show off. 

Flowers, Tubbo learned, smelled good and sat nicely behind his ear. Seashells, Tommy learned, were occasionally alive and sat snug and living in the palm of his hand.

There was more, and sometimes it wasn’t quite as peaceful. 

(Tommy would never forget the time he brought rabbit droppings to Tubbo and forced him to guess what it was. Tommy finally caved and gave the answer, only to narrowly avoid it being flung in his face. 

His stomach ached from laughter by the end of that day.)

Once Tommy was finished with the information, Tubbo had the biggest smile. “That’s so cool.” 

He gazed at their surroundings, and Tommy did the same, taking in the colorful petals, the sun gently shining, the breeze that carried spring in the air.

Tommy uncurled his fingers from the grass blades he’d been picking at. “Tubbo, what’s your favorite flower?”

Tubbo tapped his finger on his lip, then said, “Blue orchids.”

Tommy smacked Tubbo’s shoulder. “Oh my God, Tubbo, _here_. In this field. Maybe one you haven’t seen before?”

“Oh!” Tubbo’s little knowing smile did nothing to stop Tommy’s eye roll. He looked around for a moment, then pointed at a single purple flower, an allium, close by. “These are pretty.”

“Okay. Stay here.” Tommy stood and jogged away, knowing Tubbo was distracted enough with picking said flower. 

On the other side of the field, Tommy scoured the patch of alliums. He settled on the one with the brightest petals and snapped its stem. Then, he pulled a glass bottle from his inventory, uncorked it with a satisfying _pop_ , and slipped the flower inside. 

He recorked the bottle and tucked it away. It was his pre-planned gift for Tubbo—hardly a fancy one, but the flower would stay preserved and could serve as a reminder of his first day on land. Tommy would give it to him later(maybe right before they had to leave, so he wouldn’t have to hear a million thank yous). 

Tommy strolled back. A loud gasp greeted him, and he sprinted the last ten feet, hoping it was nothing more than the flower dropping from Tubbo’s ear.

Tommy scrambled to a halt, quickly realizing there was no danger. 

Instead, a bee delicately perched on the purple flower Tubbo held between two fingers.

Relieved, Tommy sat down and leaned back, propping himself up with his palms on the ground.

Tubbo was absolutely transfixed, his eyes focused on the yellow and black creature and its flickering wings.

“Tommy,” Tubbo whispered.

“Yeah?”

Tommy flinched—that’d been a bit loud. The bee flitted up and over Tubbo’s head, joining at least five others who idly buzzed in the air or towards their hive.

When Tommy glanced back, shiny tears filled Tubbo’s eyes. 

“Oh no.” Tommy brought his hands uselessly forward, examining Tubbo’s skin for any welts. “Tubbo, are you okay? Did it sting you?”

Tubbo batted him away with a hand and shook his head, his watery gaze unblinking and focused on the little creatures. “I’m fine.” He gave a big smile, highlighted by a few tears and a dandelion, glancing Tommy’s way. “Just really happy.”

Tommy didn’t know what to do other than turn his head away and smile. 

“Me too,” Tommy murmured. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos are appreciated, but not required <3  
> the rest of this note is a little rambly, so there's no need to read it if you don't want to! 
> 
> last post for wholesome week 2! :) last week i decided to skip day 4 for a break- then i realized i was a little burnt out, so i waited until now to get this done. explanations aside, thank you guys _so_ much for the support, whether you've read this story or another one of mine <33 you're all amazing, and this fandom is just awesome to be in  
> i hope you all have a great rest of your day!


End file.
